


Charles Smith Returns

by Make_Believe96



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_Believe96/pseuds/Make_Believe96
Summary: What if Chic didn't kill Charles smith as he thought. What if Charles has been living his life away from Centerville - Riverdale. How will Charles react to finding out Chic impersonated him. Will he want to know the mother who gave him up and the family she choose to keep?This is the first thing I've ever posted. Just trying this out. Only looking for positive feedback- stuff that will help me improve. Please try to keep an open mind Ive never done this before ever.





	1. Chapter 1

Two boys from the wrong side of the tracks living together was never going to work. Chic was more often than not high on Jingle Jangle, while his roommate kept his head down and tried to make a better life for himself. They fought all the time, screaming and shouting, throwing punches. Chic never bothered to check for a pulse when he dumped his roommates’ body in the woods! It was easy for Chic to bin the bloody sheets and pretend nothing happened. No one would ever come looking for his roommate. Both young men abandoned by their birth mothers. 

Wakening up in the dark forest, his clothes bloodied from the fight with Chic, the gash to his head was deep and needed medical attention. No money or phone on him, Charles made the decision to walk away from Centerville, not to go back to the hostel where he knew Chic would still be. Charles decided to keep walking along the road which would take him away from the very small towns he grew up in. Soon a passer-by stopped and offered him a lift, the man was heading to New Jersey, Charles took the lift as there was no going back from where he came from. Too many bad memories, this was his chance to make a fresh start. 

A lot had changed for Charles Smith over the last year, Finding his new home within the outskirts of Millville. The man who had gave him lift after his altercation with chic, took him to a medical centre to get stitched up, while on the drive, Charles learned that the man Samuel ran his own handyman business and offered Charles some work. Charles desperate to make a living took the offer on, with the condition that he rented the one-bedroom apartment from Sam. Charles always being friendly and polite quickly made himself new friends, friends who never asked about his past and how he came to live in Millville. Charles always kept quiet about where he came from, worried that maybe his bad luck from being given up at birth, growing up at the Sisters Of Quiet Mercy and ultimately living from hand to month on streets in Centerville would follow him to this new life he had built. Charles was living the life he always dreamed of, a good job, money coming in , a roof over his head , friends that cared for him and a girlfriend Sophie. Charles kept in touch with some of his old friends living in Centerville and one of his closest friends who he met when he was 18 -Tyler was getting married next week and invited Charles and Sophie to join them in celebrating. 

Charles Smith didn’t fear going back to the place he escaped Chic from, rumours were that Chic moved away as nobody within the group of friends had heard or seen of Chic in months. Going back felt like the right decision, maybe now he could explain and show more of what his life was like before he met Sophie. Will he learn new things by going back home, will he meet the family who gave him up, who never came looking for him once?


	2. What happened from 18 to present day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming back to a place so close to where he grew up, Charles is remined how far he has came and what happened that day he went seeking out his birth mother.

* This is still a work on progress, I'm wanting to introduce the other characters but will try fit it into a new chapter. Trying to get hang on this writing. Hope yous like it! *

 

The town looked the same as though Charles hadn’t left, yet this time instead of staying in some hostel, He could afford to put himself and Sophie up in a five-star hotel for two weeks. Charles was pleased that within a few years his life had changed drastically, choosing not to return to the hostel had become one of the best decisions he’s ever made. Tonight, Charles was taking Sophie out to meet some of his old friends, people who he had met through working odd shifts in the local dinner, Tyler would be there with his fiancé Megan.

Tyler was also giving up when he was just a few days old, together they grew up at the Sisters Of Quiet Mercy, there they became inseparable, spoke of their dreams to make it out of that hellish place. Charles never paid attention very much to the beliefs of the Nuns and how the children should follow by their simple rules. When Charles turned 18, Sister Woodhouse gave Charles a letter which contained the address for Alice Smith his birth mother. Living from odd shifts from around town, taking on any work that gave him money, Charles would do. Usually Charles would earn more money that helped him survive was when he took jobs from people who sold drugs, this allowed him to stay in cheap hostels throughout the town. 

One day Charles was given a delivery run to Riverdale. This Charles knew was where his mother stayed, upon delivering the packaged to the client, Charles pulled the letter he had been carrying about with him since he was given it. The letter took him to a lovely big house on Elm Street, Charles stayed out of the way lurking behind the bushes, waiting to see if anyone was home. Soon though a car pulled up a woman with shoulder length blonde hair stepped out first, followed by a man and then two girls one looking slight older but both shared resembles to the women. Everyone in the family made their way inside the house, nobody noticing the young boy at the end of the road. Charles watched movements from inside the house for a few more hours before deciding this was his chance to knock on the door and reveal who he was. As Charles got closer to the front door, he could hear chatter coming from inside, as he approached the door, he took a deep breath and knocked.  
The women from before answered the door, quickly glanced over his shabby appearance and said  
“We’re not interested” and slammed the door in his face.  
Charles felt like he had been burned but couldn’t move from the shock, slowly he began to turn away from the house and as he walked, he realised that someone like him would never be a part of the perfect family, in the perfect house. The women hadn’t even given him a second glance, she never looked close enough to see they shared the same eyes. In that moment Charles knew he would never be welcomed into such a perfect family. Charles had no real job, no steady place to stay, nothing that would make him look like a member of their family. Charles Smith made the choice to never go back to Riverdale or anywhere near Elm street because there he was reminded of how unwanted he was or so he thought he was. Little did Charles know of the cracks that were hidden so deep within the family that not all was it seemed from outside.


	3. Night out with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out with friends, Charles learns more about the Gargoyle king.

Dressed in jeans and a smart white shirt, Charles and Sophie walked hand in hand into the restaurant, their they were greeted by Tyler and his fiancé, everyone shook hands and took their place within the semi-circle booth. Charles ordered drinks in while they waited for a few more friends to arrive. Whilst waiting on the drinks, Charles overheard two young teenagers speaking of ‘ The Gargoyle king’ and how he had returned and claimed another victim. This was strange to Charles as the last he had ever heard of such a name was from S0QM, there they preyed on the weak and used the gargoyle king to have control over the younger group, the children who refused to behave in a manor they say fit. Of course, this was mostly your imagination playing tricks on you with the tablets the sisters forced you to take.   
Once back at the table with everyone gathered, conversations flowed amongst the group, food came and went and still the group stayed and spoke of everything. Near the end of the night a younger group came in all boys wearing leather jackets with snakes on them, they cautiously looked around and took their seats where the boys who had spoken of the gargoyle king were. That remined Charles he had to ask Tyler what was happening. 

Whilst leaving the restaurant, Charles and Tyler waiting on both ladies to come back from the toilets. 

“hey, who are they, and why are they talking about the Gargoyle king?” 

Tyler took a quick look behind him and saw the South Side Serpents sitting,

“oh there a gang from Riverdale, who used to come from the south side, Ironically they now live in the north side, plus they work with the law now, there old king is now sheriff of Riverdale”

Charles gave Tyler a strange look before continuing 

“but what does the gargoyle king have to do with them, I thought all that was made up from the sisters”

“yea it was but apparently someone has been dressing up as the Gargoyle and selling out Fizzle Rocks which is the new drug going about now, long story but the serpents are trying to get rid of it all. No idea why though. But look its nothing to worry about”

Sophie and Megan walked over to both men, making their way out, Charles looked back at the younger serpent wearing a beanie, they quickly locked eyes and just like that the contact was lost. 

Charles kept tossing and turning during the night, he kept thinking of why someone was pretending to be something that was just a false pretence to your imagination or so he thought. Clearly someone was out to have control over people. The mention of the Gargoyle king made Charles think of his family, the perfect family who stayed on Elm Street and even though it hurt to think of them the Coopers, Charles was positive he heard that it was a Cooper who had killed people in Riverdale. Charles didn’t think it was the same family he once saw, they seemed too kept together, the type of family that nothing would tear them apart. 

Little did Charles know the women who turned him away, has been grieving for him and joined a cult that helped ease her guilt or the fact that he locked eyes with his half-brother. Will being back in Centerville allow Charles to learn the truth of what Chic did. Will that make Charles want to forgive his mother for closing the door in his face.


	4. * Update*

Just wanted to update people. I will add more chapters over the weekend. Been busy with work and other stuff. hope you guys like the story so far :)


End file.
